Extra lessons
by StephRavens
Summary: This is another story that I have written about Severus Snape and my OC Stephanie. It is set in Harry Potter's 6th year where Snape is DADA teacher. I  do not own anything but the sub-plot and it is rated M for later chapters e.g. chapter 5.
1. The first day back

All though the summer I was excited about going back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, it was like my home. No it was my home. You see when I was 14 voldemort killed my parents. Yes thats right I am not afraid of saying his name. Well not since he killed my parents. And since then Hogwarts has always been my back to what I was saying. I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and see all of my friends.

So today was the day it was finally time to head back to school. I boarded the train from platform 9 and 3/4 and headed straight onto the train to find an empty compartment. However, before I could find somewhere to sit I ran in to the stuck-up, snobish and oh-so full of himself... Draco Malfoy. God how I wished I could wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Hey, Ravens looking good" he smirked. 'Really, he's seriously going to try and flirt with me again ughh. You see I may be in Gryffindor but Malfoy has always flirted with me.'

So I walked over to him purposly swaying my hips. I saw a change in his face as I backed him up into the side of the train. I then whispered in his ear "soooo not going to happen Draco. Besides I'm not as easy as Parkinson over there." So I left with a smirk on my face and saw Pansy scowling at me I was so happy at that moment. Messing with the Slytherins was always fun. I then walked off to the usual compartment we usually sit in.

When I walked into the compartment I was greeted by the smiling faces of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and of course Luna. "Hey guys" I greeted hugging each and everyone of them. After our hugs the long trip to Hogwarts seemed to fly by quickly and soon enough we were boarding the carridges to the castle. However, when we walked into the great hall I whispered to Harry "Something different is going to happen." When Harry looked at me his facial expression showed me that he was confused "How exactly do you know 'something different is going to happen." "I have one of those feelings" I whispered.

So we all sat down at the Gryffindor table and Professor Dumbledore got up and motioned for the sorting to begin. Everytime I see the sorting process sat the begining of the year it always takes me back to when I was being sorted and then it always leaves me smiling. The sorting went quite quickly and at the end of it at least 50% of the first years were sorted into Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore stood up once again and started with his welcome back to Hogwarts speech and went over everything that was forbidden, so nothing new there. However, when he usually sits down he didn't and we heard him say "There has been a changed in the staffing roles here at Hogwarts this year. Our new Potions Professor will be Professor Slughorn. Which then leaves the position for Defence Against the Dark Arts open. And the person filling this position will be... Professor Snape" at this point there was a loud cheer from the Slytherin table as their head of house stood up and pretty much every other house looked either scared, shocked or both.

I leant over to the trio and said "I told ya something different was going to happen."

So after Dumledore's 'little' announcement dinner went by quite quickly and soon enough we were in the common room with Harry and Ron freaking out about Snape being the new DADA teacher. "There is no way we are going to pass this class. I mean Snape hates Gryffindors" Harry said and he kept mumbling things about Snape and DADA.

"Guys, look. If we just work hard I'm pretty sure we can pass this class" I said. Then Harry looked at me as if I grew another head. "What do you mean if we work hard we'll pass. This is Snape we are talking about. I mean even if we do work hard he will find some way of failing us. You know what I've had enough of this I'm going to bed" with that said Harry walked out of the common room and up the stairs.


	2. Asking for extra lessons

So the next few weeks went by very slowly and just as Harry said passing Defence against the dark arts will not be an easy thing to do. It really did seem as though Snape was singling out the Gryffindors to fail. The Slytherins seemed to have no problem with the work but everyone else did. Even Hermione was having trouble with the class and if thats not proof then I don't know what is.

"You really need to do your homework Harry" I heard Hermione say to Harry as I walked into the library.

"What's the point in doing homework, Snape's just going to fail me anyway" Harry replied sounding utterly depressed.

"Harry, really you sound as if the world has totally caved in" I said walking to the back of his chair. "Well it kind a just has in away" he said whilst I was playing with his hair. You see I always play with the back of Harry's hair when hes upset it always seemed to calm him especially during our first year at Hogwarts.

"You know that hair thing you do to Harry could you do it to Ron to because some times he really needs to cool it" Hermione laughed. I heard Harry chuckle at this too. "Wow, you actually laughed. Congratualtions Hermione he hasn't laughed in weeks" I said.

"So Steph did you finish your homework for Defence class?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione I did, but I doubt whether that matters with Snape" I mumbled.

"Great now your starting to sound like Harry".

"Hey Mione, Harry, Steph" and with that Ron walked into the room. "I can't believe the Defence home work Snape gave us, there is no way that I am going to complete it" Ron stated.

The next day we all sat in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for Snape to arrive. I leant over to Hermione and said "Snape will be here in 3...2...1" and on cue he arrived. "He's never late" I smiled.

He walked to the front of the classroom and turned to us saying "We are going to continue our lesson on Vampires today and you will finish the essays that you started. If they are not completed and handed in by the end of the lesson house points will be taken and detentions will be given. Now take out your quills and parchement and continue your essay whilst I come around and collect in your homework" with that said there was a rustle of paper and quills and everyone got to writing. As he said Snape walked around the classroom collecting in everyones homework. When he had it all he went back to his desk and looked as though he was marking them. "I am so failing on the homework" I heard Harry whisper to me. "So am I. I don't think anyones going to pass to be honest well no one except the Slytherins" I mumbled. When I looked back down at my work I saw the words 'No talking in class or house points will be taken' written on my paper. I looked up and saw Snape looking at me with a stern expression. I mouthed a 'sorry' in his direction and started writing. The class went by quite fast and a few minutes before the end of the lesson Snape got up and said "I marked the home work you all handed in and you will recieve it back fully marked now." So after the homework was given back he called "class dismissed" and there was a scurry of students.

"Told you I would fail" Harry mumbled.

"Me too" Ron said numbly.

"I did okay"Hermione said to us. "Well Steph. How did you do?" Hermione questioned.

"Not good" I murmered. "I have to go I am going to be late for Herboligy".

"Bye."

Herboligy went by quickly as I enjoy that lesson and I knew what I was doing. However, all the time I was reflecting back upon my grade in DADA it wasn't good at all and I knew I had to do something about it. So as soon as Herboligy was over I went down to the DADA classroom to see if Snape was there.

When I reached the heavy wooden doors I sighed and knocked three times. "Enter" was all I heard.

I pushed the doors aside and closed them behind me after I entered the classroom. I walked up to Snape's desk and waited for him to look up at me. When he did he said "Yes, Miss Ravens?"

"Professor I was wondering if I could talk to you about my grade in you class?" I asked politely.

"Ah, your grade. It's not good at all"

"Thats why I feel the need to speak with you about it. I was wondering whether you would... erm... well allow me to have some remedial lessons to try and bring my grade up?" I asked looking up at him. He then stood up and circled his desk so he was now but a few inches away from me.

"Remedial lessons? I am not sure whether I should. These lessons are going to have to be in your free time meaning that they would be in my free time also." he said looking as if he was decideing whether to do this or not "Very well. I will give you remedial lessons. However, this is in my free time so I expect you to be on time and to work hard and if I do not see an improvement in your grade the lessons will stop" he finished looking at me.

"Thank you Professor I promise you I will work hard" I said happily.

"One more thing you do not tell anyone about these lessons Miss Ravens" he said clearly.

"Why not, sir?" I asked very confused.

"Well Miss Ravens if the students find out that I am giving you extra lessons then many of your other fellow students will want extra lessons too and with many of them I do not believe I will get the hard work I am looking for from them" he paused "Now if that is all I am very busy. Your lessons will be after dinner on wednesdays and fridays and also they will be held at noon on saturdays and sundays as I am busy other days. Is that understood?" he finished.

"Completely understood, sir" I replied.

"Good, now leave" he said motioning towards the door. And with that said I left.


	3. Before the first class

I walked back into the common room and I was met by a scowling Ron and Harry and Hermione was sat with her head in her hands looking like she had a big headache. Harry noticed that I had arrived and was about to say something until I cut in "if this has anything to do with Snape then I don't want to know. I've heard you bad mouth him enough for one day" I said sitting next to Hermione.

"I cannot believe I got such a bad grade. I mean I was the one who taught other students defence spells last year. How could he give me such a bad grade?" Harry mumbled whilst glaring at the floor.

"Snape gave you a bad grade mate becuase your not in Slytherin. I bet everyone student in Slytherin passed that homework" Ron mumbled also glaring at the floor.

"You guys are really getting on my nerves now. All you need to do is buckle down and study and stop blaming the teachers because you failed when it was most likely your fault as you did not study" Hermione practically screamed at Harry and Ron. Hermione then walked off into the direction of the girls dormitories and left Harry and Ron with shell-shocked faces.

"You know guys, she's kind of right, but not really. I studied for that homework for almost two days and I still only got 45% of it right. Maybe it is Snape or maybe its you two I dont know but I'm going to see if Hermione is okay. Night guys" I said whilst walking to the dormitories.

The night went by quite fast and next thing I knew it was Friday morning. I enjoyed Friday's as I only had three out of six lessons. Hermione and I had Charms first so we woke up at the same time and we walked down in to the common room to see Harry, Ron and Seamus sprawled out on the sofa's, but they didn't look a sleep they looked more like they had passed out. So Hermione and I walked over to them and Seamus had a bottle in his hand. It didn't have a label but after I inhaled, I knew what it was.

"What happened to them?" Hermione questioned whilst softly poking Harry in the chest attempting to wake them up.

"Looks like the boys had a party. This bottle contains FireWhiskey. They got drunk and then passed out, so I am going to wake them up" I then took out my wand and used it to create a very loud siren that only Hermione, Ron, Harry, Seamus and I would hear so the rest of the Gryffindor house didn't wake up. About 2 seconds after the siren began Harry, Ron and Seamus awoke with their hands on their ears looking like they were going to be sick. So I made the siren stop.

"Steph what the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"That was the wake up call that naughty boys get when they are drinking and are underage" I said boys had a sheepish look on their faces.

"Seamus this is all your fault" I said pointing my wand at Seamus.

"How do you know I did this?" he questioned.

"I know that it was your fault because I'm pretty sure that Rons mother didn't send him Firewhiskey and Harry is not the sort of person to do this. Oh and you were the one going around and telling everyone that you have friends that bought you firewhiskey over the summer and you got drunk every night" I replied with a Snape worthy smirk on my face.

"Ohh, yeah right. Sorry" he said.

"Don't say sorry to me. I'm the one thats sorry. Im sorry that you have class in half and hour and your hung over. So you're all going to get into trouble because the Professors are not stupid" and with that said Hemione and I walked down to the great hall for breakfast.

The day was uneventful and went by very quickly and before I knew it, I was in my dorm with Hermione doing Charms home work and it was almost dinner time.

"Steph, after dinner do you want to head down to the library and check out some books on potions?" Hermione asked looking up from her parchement.

"Ohh, sorry Hermione I have to go to Defen-...erm...I mean...I, never mind I can't I have something to do" I replied.

"Something to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts" Hermione asked placing her parchement and quill on her bed cearly interesed in the conversation I am now forced in to having.

"Fine" I sighed" You cannot tell anyone. Yesterday I asked Professor Snape if he would give me remedial lessons to bring my grade up and he said that he would, but he also told me not to tell any students because he dosen't want a bunch of teenagers who don't actually want to put in the extra time to ask him for those lessons too" I said taking in a deep breath.

"Okay, I wont tell anyone. You must really be failing if your going to spend extra time with him willingly" she laughed.

"You have no idea how much I need these lessons. So please do not tell anyone because if Snape found out that I told you he may cancel the lessons."

"I'll do better than that I will cover for you if the guys ask where you've been" she smiled.

"Thanks Mione" I said.

"So what time do you have to go to Snape?" Hermione questioned.

"After dinner. Just tell the guys I've gone for a walk around the grounds to de-stress. Hogwarts is huge so even if they try looking for me they will never find me even if I really was walking around" I laughed.

"No, they will never find you because your good at hiding. Come on lets get the guys and head down for some dinner."

"Okay" I said following Hermione in the direction of the common room.

So we found Harry and Ron in the common room talking about the quiditch tryouts. We both grabbed one of there arms and dragged them into the corridor in the direction of the great hall and said to them "time for dinner". Dinner went by quite quickly we all spoke about lessons, quidditch and more. I then noticed that Professor Snape glanced at me and then he had got up and walked out of the door behind the teachers dining table and I remembered I had to go for my remedial lessons.

"Hey, erm...I'm just going to go for a walk I need some fresh air" I said.

"I'll come with you. I could use a walk" Harry offerred.

"No" I said a little too quickly and Harry raised an eyebrow" I mean I just want to be alone for a while. I need to clear my head I have a headache" I continued, smiling.

"Okay then, see you in the common room" Harry replied and went back to talking to Ron. Hermione and I shared a thankful glance and I left in the direction of Snapes class.


	4. The first lesson

I was on my way to the DADA class wondering what might happen tonight. I was very glad that Professor Snape actually agreed to let me take these lessons but I was worried about what might happen. Time passed by quite quickly during my walk and soon enough I was standing outside Professor Snape's classroom. Just as I was about to knock onthe door it opened and Snape walked out. He took a quick glance at me before walking off in the direction I just came from. I saw him walk away and a confused look spread across my face and then I heard him say "are you coming Miss Ravens" without turning around. So I followed him. However, I had to run slightly to catch up with him and I had to jog slightly to match his stride. "Not to question your teaching methods Professor but where exactly are we going?" I questioned looking at the floor. He turned to me and said "our first lesson will be held outside as it is the perfect environment for the spell I am going to teach you" he replied not looking at me at all. At this point my face was going to stay contorted with a confused look "Spell? We havent learned any spells which require us to be outside yet. I thought you were going to help me perfect the spells you have already assigned the class."

Just after I said this we had arrived outside and we stopped when we reached the edge of the black lake. He then turned around and said "I am not going to waste my time with teaching you how to perfect the spells I have already assigned that class, that is for you to do in your spare time. What I am going to teach you in these lessons are new spells and tactics which you will need to learn." I looked at him quizically and said "so you are going to teach me things that will help me to get ahead" his reply was a simple "yes".

I saw Professor Snape walked a couple of steps infront of me and then he took of his robe which only left him in a white button down shirt, black trousers and shoes. He then turned around and said "take off your robe Miss Ravens". I looked at him and unconciously held my robe closer to my body "erm.. not to question you Professor but..why?" "Because it will only hinder you when we duel" he said simply. "Duel?" "Yes Miss Ravens we are going to duel so I can see exactly where you are at when it comes to your fighting and defensive spells. Now take off your robe so we can start."

With that explaination I took of my robe really wishing that I had decided to wear something other than a pair of black denim shorts, a vest shirt that was a little too short and my pumps. I turned around to face him and sw his stature falter slightly and his eyes widen a little. Suddenly I felt extremly self-concious I mean people have always told me that I have 'developed' slightly more than average but I have never believed them but with Professor Snape being the one to falter when he looked at me then there must be something. "G-get your wand" I heard him stutter slightly. I turned around ad bent over slightly to retrieve my wand from my robes inner pocket. I turned around again to face my Professor and saw him falter again and I realised that he was watching me when i bent over and that cause a slight blush to come upon my cheeks.

"You do know how we start a duel yes?" he questioned getting him composure back. "Yes,sir". With that we started walking towards eachother to begin the duel, we both raised our wands and then dropped our arms to our sides and then turned around to walk away. We both turned around again and stood into our starting positions.

During the duel Professor Snape and I threw spells back and forth and unbeliebably we were quite evenly matched. However, just as Professor Snape was casting his next spell I cast a silent spell which made the floor around him turn into ice which obviously cause him to fall. After he fell a victory smile came over my face until a thought came over me that I might have actually hurt him. It may be Snape but that doesn't mean I want to hurt him.

I quickly ran over to check if he was okay and helped him back onto his feet and when he looked at me I saw a little blood coming from the corner of his head. I helped him off of the ice and on to more solid and non-slippery ground. "Professor I am so sorry, are you okay?" "I am fine Miss Ravens why wouldn't I be?"

"Your head is bleeding" I said pointing to where the blood was coming from, he place his hand on his head and looked at his hand. He then faltered slightly and grasped my arm for support. "Miss Ravens I need you to take me back to my classroom."

"Okay Professor erm... do you feel dizzy or something?" I questioned. "A little yes that is why I need you to take me back to my classroom so I can fix this cut" he said grasping my arm tighter. "Ofcourse Professor just let me get our robes" I said as I went over to pick up our robes as I turned around I saw him looking at me. I blushed again and walked back over to him and I took him arm and headed into the direction of the castle. We quickly walked through the catle and ended up at Professor Snape's classroom. We walked into the classroom and over to Snape's desk. I let go of his arm and he ent down on his desk and polaced his hand on his forehead to check if it was still bleeding. Fortunatly it wasnt, but Snape still seemed a little out of it which was quite normal considering he had just hit his head, hard. "Professor are you sure you're okay because you seem to have a strange look in your eyes. Should I go and get another Professor?" He turned to look at me and I saw his eyes look at me up and down and I blushed again "no Miss Ravens I am fine" he said as he tried to stand up and stumbled slightly. I grabbed ahold of him to make sure he didn't fall I mean I really didn't need him to have a broken arm too. He took my arm and pulled me closer to him. "Professor what are you doing?", "N-nothing" he stuttered into my ear. "Professor I believe you may have a concusion and you need to go to bed and sleep this off" I said trying to make him realise reality.

"I do not have a c-concusion Miss Ravens and you have been tempting me all night with your outfit and b-bending over" he smirked. "Professor, I-I erm..." before I could finish that sentence the door opened up and Professor Dumbledore walked in. I quickly pushed Snape away from me so he was against his desk again.

"I saw you two enter the building, is everything okay?" he questioned.

"I am giving Miss Ravens extra lessons" Snape said.

"Yes he is Professor and we were dueling and Professor Snape has a little bit of an accident" I said to Professor Dumbledore.

"I could see that when I walked in. Perhaps you should go back to your dorm Miss Ravens as it will be curfew soon."

"Ofcourse Professor."

I was soon back in the commonroom and I didn't see anyone so I went back up to my dorm room and I saw Hermione sitting there on her ned reading.

"SO how was class with Professor Snape?"

"It was interesting" I replied.

"Well what happened then?" she questioned putting her book away.

"Well Professor Snape and I went outside to the black lake and started to duel and I made the ground turn into ice and he fell and hit his head. So the I had to take him back to his classroom and well he was a little out of it so he tried to erm... well kiss me and before he could Professor Dumbledore walked in" I said very quickly. "He tried to kiss you?" she said shell-shocked.

"Yes and well my outfit didn't help as he said I was trying to 'tempt' him. I think he may have a concusion" I said.

"So what are you going to do when you see him at breakfast tomorrow?"

"I have no idea"


	5. The following Monday

Well here is the next chapter, I hope that you all like it and sorry for not updatinbg sooner been going through a lot. I will have another chapter up within the next week. Please review.

That night I found it quite hard to get to sleep, the memories of what happened between Professor Snape and I kept running through my mind. I kept trying to think of possible reasons as to why he would try and kiss me and after looking into those reasons I put it down to the fact that he hit his head. My conclusion was that... he had a concusion.

At some point during the night I had managed to get to sleep and I awoke to the sun filtering through the gaps in the curtains, in my dorm. I could hear someone moving around and I sat u in my bed to see hwo was making the noise.

"Morning Steph, did you sleep okay?" Hermione said to me as she was pulling on a t-shirt.

"Not really. Is there anyone else in here?" I questioned.

"No, why?"

As I finally climbed out of my bed I went to my trunk to find some clothes to wear, in the end deciding upon a similar outfit to the one I wore last night, blue denim shorts, white vest top, denim jecket alson blue and trainers...nice and simple.

"Well, I didn't sleep too well because I was thinking about last nights events" I said answering Hermione's pervious question.

"Last nights events? Oh... you mean when Professor Snape tried to kiss you?" she asked.

"Yes, I just can't seem to understand why he would try and kiss me but I put it down to the fact that he hit his head quite hard. Also I am stressing out over the fact that I am going to see him at Breakfast in a few minutes and I have no idea how to handle this situation."

Hermione then fell silent trying to find a solution to my dilema when she finally replied she said "I don't know how to help you with that other than just try and put it to the back of your mind, and hope to the heavens that Professor Snape did have a concusion and doesn't remember."

"I guess so, I mean he did look quite dazed after the hit to the head, maybe he won't remember, and if he doesn't then I can forget too."I smiled. Then as we were half way down the stairs heading towards the common room I grasped Hermione's arm lightly, stopping her dead in her tracks and whispered in her ear "please do not tell the guys, or anyone actually I do not want this spreading through Hogwarts."

She looked up at me and placed her finger to her lips and whispered "your secrets safe with me, oh and are you still going to go to your remedial lessons?" With that a face of thought and concentration came across my face and I replied to her question "yes because last night was an isolated incident that was created as a result of his concusion. Will you still help me to make excuses?" She replied "of course."

After that the weekend went buy pretty fast and I didn't see Professor Snape at all. Before I knew it, it was Monday. I got up at the same time as I usually did and got ready for the school day, I put on my uniform and smiled as I tied my tie knowing that it represented a great house of Hogwarts and with Hermione we walked down to the common room and were met by Harry and Ron.

We went over to them and Ron grasped both of our hands and pulled us out of the common room mumbling something about Breakfast making us laugh. All he thought about at th moment was food and i found mit quite hilarious.

I started to feel a hell of a lot more nervous the closer we came to the great hall and then a thought went through my mind, 'Professor Dumbledore walked in when Professor Snape embraced me, what if he figured it out and then questioned Snape about it... wait thats stupid besides Snape wouldn't admit to doing anything especially as he could be fired over it'.

"Hey Steph, are you okay you seem like you're in your own world?" I heard Harry question as we approached the huge doors of the great hall.

"Oh..erm.. yeah I just have a lot on my mind with classes and homework and usual things and besides I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I'm a little tired. " I replied then looked away hoping he wouldn't question me further and much to my happiness he didn't.

We then entered the great hall and took out usual seats in the middle of the long table. I decided to have a glance at the Professors table and I saw that Proessor Snape was there and was reading a copy of the daily profet. I then looked over at Professor Dumbledore who then glanced at me too and smiled. That quite unnerved me as I didn't know whether it was a 'hello' kind of smile or a 'I know weverything about last night smile'. I then shook my head and realised I was being stupind. I then saw Professor Dumbledore turn and look at Professor Snape, I looked over at him too and I saw him emerge from his seat and walk away, he headed staright out the door probably going back to his classroom. I sighed, but I was not entirely sure why I did.

The day went by very quickly which was a great surprise as Monday's are usually the slowest days of the week. The day was also quite uneventful, well until it was time for double DADA. I walked down to the classroom and I knew that I was early. The only other person that was there already was the one and only Draco Malfoy. I was really hoping that this wouldnt turn into him trying to flirt with me again andn it gets on my nerves.

He turned towards me and I saw the famous Malfoy smirk appear on his face and he walked closer to me. I was already leaning against the opposite wall so there was no where for me to go. He was about a foot away from me when he said "well, well, well, it looks as though we are the only ones here. What do you want to do to pass the time?" he questioned wigling his eyesbrows suggestively.

I looked up at him, as he is taller than I am and said firmly " I want you to go and stand back over there as I am not interested in doing anything with you Malfoy, why can you not undertand that I. Do. Not. Like. You" I said saying that last part slowly for effect. He smirked once again and was about to say something when I heard Hermione's voice coming from down the hall and it soiunded like she was yelling at someone, porbable Harry and Ron complaining about Snape and his unfair ways again.

Malfoy turned in their direction and I could see the scowl appearing on his face, he then turned back to me and whispered suggestively in my ear " this isn't over". With that he went back over to the other side of the corridor and I was approached by 'the golden trio'.

"Ready for another day of unfair grading" Harry said with false happiness. I could see Hermiones face turning quite angry and she opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Professor Snape strode down the hallway and went to the door and unlocked it saying " come in, quickly."

I became quite nervous again as this was the first time I was going to see Snape after what had happend on Friday. Hermione saw my unwillingness to move and game me a slight push and a reasuring smiled, that unfortunatly didn't do anything to calm me whatsoever.


	6. Awkward Moments

After Hermione's slight push I sat in my seat next to her, willing for this lesson to be over with as soon as possible. I was hoping that Professor Snape would allow us to finish our essays and that I could get through this lesson without any contact with him at all, but of course as usual the fates were not on my side.

Professor Snape strode over to his desk before turning around and looking at the class. He looked at every student individually ensure that all seats are full, though his face faultered slightly when looking at me. 'Great, he remembers'.

"Today we are going to start the first of many practical lessons of the year. The spell that I am going help you develop is one that you have un-doubtably come across and most probably used before, one that conjures up flames, in other words Incendio. However, what I am going to teach you today is how to improve on the spell, make it stronger and control it to the point that it will obey you precisley. Now to do this means that we are moving our lesson outside as I do not wish to have the possessions in this room destroyed as they are not fire-retardant."

With that said he stood and walked towards the door comanding that we follow him. Hermione and I walked together right at the back of the group allowing us to speak without Professor Snape hearing us and the majority of the students too.

"Hermione, I think he remembers" I whispered, looking around me making sure that no one was around to hear us.

"What makes you think that?" She questioned.

"Well when he looked to make sure that everyone was in class he sort of looked at me weird."

"That doesn't mean that he knows, Steph" she replied quickly.

"Yeah well it doesn't exactly indicate that he forgot either. This is just going to make every lesson with him awkward and thats not counting the ones where it is just the two of us."

"Steph, all you can do is see what happens in today's lesson and hope that he at least pretends like he didn't try and kiss you." she said leaning in and desperatly whispering the words 'kiss you'.

After the hushhed converstation with Hermione, we had arrived at our temporary classroom. We were standing right by the lake, im guessing to allow easy water access incase somebody screwed up the spell, Neville comes to mind.

"This is where our lesson will be held today as it allows me access to much water incase one of you decides to mess around with fire too much and get a simple spell completly wrong."

I glanced over at Neville and he had a sheep-ish look on his face like he wanted to be anywhere else at this moment in time, especially when Professor Snape looked at him with a stern look upon his face.

"What I am going to have all of you do is firstly, individually perform the spell so I know how strong the flames ignite and then I will show you wand and positioning techniques that will allow you to produce the spell at a much stronger point than before. First up, Hermione Granger."

Once hearing her name being called she walked over to the spot where Professor Snape told her to stand.

"Now Miss Granger when performing this spell turn towards the lake to ensure that none if your classmates get hit by the spell."

With that said Hermione turned towards the lake and began by shouting "Incendio". I must admit she performed the spell much better than I had inticapated. The flames were strong and a good colour.

"Thank you Miss Granger you may go back to where you were standing before" Snape said whilst jotting something down in a book her had bought along with him.

"what do you think he is writing?" She sked as she walked over to me.

"Probably how strong your spell was or how you could improve or something like that." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

So basically thats how it went on, a few other students whom I don't know too well went u0p then it was, Harry, Pansy, Ron, Blaize, Neville, Draco and then me.

After he called my name I chanced a glance at him and his face was quite passive.

I stood where every other student stood before me to cast the spell but just as I was about to have my turn at the spell a scream erupted not too far away from where we were all standing. Everyone looked around to see if they could find the source of the scream without moving. Though from where I was standing I could see slight movement and as on impulse I ran in the direction of the movement, wand in hand.

I heard Hermione yell at me and Professor Snape telling me to stop, but I didn't. Though I could hear feet coming after me and after hearing Professor Snape tell the class to stay where they were I'm guessing it was him following me.

Once I reached the movement, I stopped in place, lowered my wnt and burst out laughing at the scene before me. What stood before me was a bunch of first year students, obviously another class being taught outside, surrounding Professor Mcgonagall who was sporting a very bright yellow outfit with pink hair and a yellow hat to match. The rest of my class must have heard my laugh as they wer soon standing behind me in hesterics. This must have angered her beyond belief as she yelled at everyone of us to stop.

"Stop your laughing, THIS INSTANCE" she bellowed. To which every student stopped laughing...except for me. It was too much seeing her like this and then trying to be authoratative.

"Miss Ravens I said stop" she reacted, though to no avail. Even the Slytherins behing me were snickering, though that may just be beacause they knew I was going to get into trouble.

"Thats it. 5 house points are being deducted due to disobeying a teacher and you have detention tonight with Professor Snape." That indeed stopped me from laughing, not the fact that I had just decreased the chances of my house winning the house cup at the end of the year, but the fact that she had given me a detention with the one teacher in Hogwarts I did not want to be around at this moment in time.

'Great going Stephanie...well done'.

"Well, I believe this draws a close to our lesson, you are all dismissed. Miss Ravens I will see you tonight at 7" Snape said before walking away.

"Steph why did you keep laughing?" Harry asked whilst trying to hold back his laughs while watching a very pink and yellow Mcgonagall walk away.

"What? I'm sorry but with her being all pink and yellow and also trying to act like a teacher it was just too funny and you know how I am once I get into a fit of hysterics I just cannot stop" I said still snickering.

With that all said we walked back into the castle, Ron and Harry had to go to their next lesson leaving me and Hermione heading towards the Library for our free lessons.

After reaching the Library I sat down in the chair that I loved and Hermione went to get a book. Once she returned she brought up the subject I didn't want her to.

"What are you going to do about tonight?" She questioned.

"What i am going to do is go to my dreaded detention, hope to Merlin Professor Snape really has forgotten everything and hopefully get through it in one piece. Now if you will excuse me my dear friend I really need to go for a walk to shake off this impending headache." I replied before getting up and walking away before she could say anything else.

After walking around the castle for an hour or so I decided to go to the black lake. On arrival I sat down under the shade of a tree and looked out upon the water, until I was disturbed by the second person I did not want to see.

"Well, well, well look who we have here, the little Gryffindor all alone" cam the voice of one Mr Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I questioned without looking awau from the water before me.

"Just thought I would see if you wanted company. You looked so bored and I thought we could do something."

I stood up and looked him square in the face and whispered harshly "I am really not in the mood for you little games Malfoy so leave me the hell alone for once" to which I walked away leaving a shocked Draco Malfor in my wake.

I must have been walking for quite sometime as by the time I returned to the castle I had missed dinner and had 10 minutes to get to my detention with Snape.

I got there with literally a minute to spare and I knocked on the door. Professor Snape then opened the door, walked out, locked the door and then told me to follow him. Which I did. This reminded me of the night of my first lesson with him as we were taking the exact same route out of the castle. Though instead of heading out towards the lake we were going towards the forbidden forest. Snape stopped suddenly and turned around causing me to collide into him. I was about to fall until his hand grasped my wrist stopping me from doing so. He pulled me flush against his body and put his arm aroung my waist for extra support. In my daze it took me a while to figure out what had just happened, and then I felt the heat rise to my face after realizing what had just happened.

I took a step back and felt Professor Snape's hands release me, "Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to walk into you." I apologised, not looking at him but taking in the detail of the dirt at my feet.

"Thats quite alright Miss Ravens" he replied.

One I was back to earth I looked around finally wondering what the hell we were doing at the forbidden forest.

"Erm..Sir, what exactly are we at the Forbidden forest for, I though I was supposed to be serving detention with you?" I asked finally looking into his face, in which he looked away from me abruptly.

"Yes you are serving you detention with me and we are here to gather some potion ingredients and you will help me with them."

"Sir, why are you making potions if Professor Slughorn is now our potions teacher."

"Professor Slughorn may indeed be your potions teacher but that does not mean that I do not make potions for people any more and they would rather have me make them their potion than someone whom they do not know." he replied. "Now follow me and stay close" he seemed to faulter slightly upon saying 'stay close'.

As we walked into the Frobidden forest I did exactly as he said and stayed just a pace behind him. I did not trust this place. As we walked through the forest I could hear strange noises, one that seemed to be right behind me causeing me to just and almost run into Snape. I murmured a "sorry" and we kept on walking.

I could help but wonder what was going to happen tonight, especially now that I knew he remembered what he had tried to do that night, well if his body language and avoidance of looking at me had anything to do with it.


	7. Detentions and falling from trees

We had only been walking for a few minutes before Snape came to a hault, stopping me too. I chanced a look at his face and saw him looking around, surveying the area. He then drew out his wand from within his black as night robes and muttered a spell I didn't quite catch the name of. When nothing happened he placed his wand back in his robe and walked over to a nearby tree, I followed him.

"Sir, what kind of spell did you just cast?" My curiosity getting the better of me as per usual.

"It was a spell that will alert me if anyone or anything decides to rear its head even if we ourselves cannot see them" he replied whilst taking out a small parcel and opening it. Within the parcel there were various knives and small bags, im guessing to place the potion ingredients in.

"Oh, okay,. Is there anything you would like me to do?" I questioned as he stood up and placed the weed looking item in a bag.

"Not at the moment, Miss Ravens. However, I will require your assistance gathering the final ingredient." He replied not looking at me, just walking off in a different direction.

"So we only came out here to gather two ingredients?"

"Yes" he said simply, as I followed him.

As we continued to walk I realised that we were not going deeper within the forest, just in a different direction. Suddenly Snape stopped, pulled out his wand and grasped my hand pulling me behind a large tree.

"What's going on?" I asked him growing quite concerned.

"Someone's here" he said pushing me further into the tree whilst placing his forefinger to his lips telling me silently to be quiet. I didn't understand what he was talking about as I didn't hear a sound. Then I remembered the spell he cast earlier and thought 'crap'.

It wasn't long before I could hear footsteps coming towards us, growing louder by the second. The next thing I knew Professor Snape had left my side and grabbed the intruder pushing them against the other side of the tree. I turned around just as this happened and saw who it was.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing lurking in the forbidden forest?" I asked and Professor Snape lowered his wand from Harry's neck.

"Yes Mister, Potter what is the nature of your visit into the forest?" Snape questioned looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Harry, where are you, where did you go?" I heard the distinctive voice of Ron, just as he appeared out from behing a bunch of trees.

"Ron you're here too? What are you two doing you almost gave me a hreat attack. I thought some there was some vicious creature coming to kill me and Professor Snape." I yelled whilst trying to contain the urge to strangle both of them.

"Well...erm... we saw you and Snape go into the forsest aand we were wondering where you were going" Ron said with a weary smile.

"So you both decided to come into the forbidden forest, spy on us when you know that Miss Ravens has a detention and knowing that the forbidden forest is off limits to students unless accompanied by a Professor" Snape said all matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Sir" Harry said.

"20 points from each of you and a detention with Filtch on Friday." Snape said causing Harry's face to turn red with what I'm sure is anger.

"20 points each, thats completly unfair" Harry said standing his ground.

"It is completly fair Mister Potter" Snape almost growled.

"Guys, seriously just go back to the common room before you lose Gryffindor anymore points and I will talk to you both later about your lack of trust with me." I said not looking at either of them.

"Steph its not that we don't trust you its was just strange to see you and Professor Snape walk into the forest together." Harry said pleading his case.

"Just GO" I yelled. They both looked at eachother as Snape said "I believe you two should return to your common room before you lose your house anymore points." With that said they turned on their geels and left.

"Well Miss ravens if you would like to follow me we shall go and collect the final ingredient needed" Snape said walking off and with a sigh I followed him.

This walk was much longer than the one to get the first indregient. Much was going through my head, Harry and Ron spying on us, Mgonagal in her pink and yellow outfit came to mind again and I repressed the urge to laugh and the events that happened between Snape and I. I need to know whether he remembers or not and whether it was just a reaction caused by the hit to head.

While contemplating all of this we arrived at a large black and blue-ish oak like tree, sporting many deep red looking berried. The berries are most likely what we are hear for.

"This is what we are here for, Miss Ravens" Snape said confirming my guess.

"Okay, Sir, and what is it you need me for?" I asked.

"I am going to help you climb up the tree so you can pick exactly 15 of the red berries on the tree." He said looking at me directly for the first time that night. Ever since that night Professor Snape had tried to kiss me I had seen him differently. He wasn't male model handsome, but he was the kind of guy I usually go for, plust the dark and mysterious thing gives him an edge. Looking at him tonight reinforced those thoughts. Thenit hit me, he wanted me to climb the tree.

"Why do you need me to climb the tree, Sir? Why can't you just use magic to get the berries?" I asked 100% confused.

"The reason I need you to climb the tree is because we cannot use magic on these berries as they will die" he replied.

"Really?"

"Yes Miss Ravens, really."

I looked at the tree, trying to see how I am going to climb it. I could see a low hanging branch that could support me but I would need a boost to get up there. 'Wait why can't he climb it?'

"Um, Professor why do I have to climb the tree why can't you?" I asked looking at him with my hands on my hips.

"I need you to climb the tree as it would be much easier for the tree to support your weight than mine."

"Ohh...Okay, well how do you suppose I get to the berries?"

"I believe that you could grasp that branch and pull yourself up, so I will help you up." He said pulling up the sleves of his robe.

Then it dawned on me that Snape is going to have to touch me... ooh boy.

I walked over to him and looked up at him. He bent down on one knee and linked his hands together.

"Step one foot on my hands and I will stand and help push you up by grasping your...waist" he said not looking at my face.

"Okay" I said.

I stepped into his hands like he asked me to. I grabbed on to the tree for extra support and felt Professor Snape pushing me up, he then grasped my waist to help support me further. I could just reach the branch and managed to pull myself up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah i'm fine I just need to climb a little higher. How many Berries did you say you needed , Sir?" I asked, climbing a little further up the tree, just able to reach a branch full of berries.

"I need a total of 15." He said rustling around for something.

"Okay, I don't have anything to put them in, should I just throw them down to you?"

"Yes."

With that said I started picking and counting berries, throwing them down one at a time.

"That should be 15" I said looking down and seeing Snape put the berries into one of the bags that was in the parcel he bought with him.

"That is correct." He said after placing the bagged berries into the pracel. "Now, Miss Ravens be careful when coming down" he continued looking up at me.

"Right" now I was scared. Getting up wa spretty simple, however, getting down is a whole other story, I'm not the most co-ordinated person in the world. I fall over when walking for Merlin's sake.

I started climbing down the tree stepping in the places that I stood in to get up the tree. Then there was a snap.

I fell. I heard a faint Stephanie before hitting my head on the tree and everything went black.

I awoke suddenly to the feel of ice cold water being thrown in my face. I opened my eyes and saw Professor Snape kneeling over me I sat up slowly rubbing my head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, when you were climbing down from the tree you stepped on the wrong branch, it snapped, you fell and hit your head, Are you okay?" he asked looking genuinly concerned.

"Im fine." I relpied taking in my surroundings. I was still in the forest by the tree.

"Does your head hurt in any place?" He asked placing his hand on my head gently looking for bumps I'm guessing.

"Strangely no not at all. Where did you get the water?" I asked looking around seeing no water.

"The black lake is not far from here, just around the corner, I got some fromt there." He replied silently telling me to follow his finger with my eyes testing my reactions.

"No wonder it was ice cold." I replied.

"You seem okay, do you feel sick?" "No" I replied.

I started to stand up and Snape quickly hurried to help me stand.

"You seem to be okay. I see no reason for you to go to the infirmary. You don't seem to have a concusion of any sorts and should be fine after something to eat and a nights sleep." he said to me.

"You're a doctor now." I joked. "How am I supposed to get something to eat, dinner is over?" I asked.

"We should head back to the castle now. We have everything we came here for and when we get back to the castle I will take you to the kitchens" he replied to me.

We started our walk back to the castle taking a much slower place than before, im guessing for my sake. We arrived at the kitchens quite quickly in the end. As I thought it was empty. Professor Snape led me over to a work bench that had stools around it and told me to sit. He then walked over to a different work bench and made me a sandwich.

"Eat this and you should feel better" he said handing me the plate.

"I feel fine. I don't need to eat anything" I said assuring him I was okay.

"You may say you're okay, but I don't need you fainting later" he said while handing me a glass of pumkin juice too.

Professor Snape then proceeded to sit in the stool opposite mine. I started to eat and drink all the time avoiding Snape's eyes.

'Come on Steph this is getting ridiculous, just ask him about him trying to kiss you.' My thoughts were telling me. Although the rational side of my brain screamed. 'I can't jst ask him'.

"Are you sure you're okay, you seem a little distant?" Snape questioned making me look up at him, I could visably see the concern plastered across his face.

I involuntarily sighed. "Im fine. How about you are you okay?" I asked.

"You are the one who fell out of the tree. Why would I be the one who's not okay?" he questioned, his face passive.

"I was reffering back to the other day when we were dueling and you fell and hit your head" I replied, I couldn't muster up the courage to look at his face, what a sorry excuse for a 'courageous' gryffindor I was.

He seemed thrown off guard by the question. Though he regained his composure to say, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He asked me.

"Well, erm... you don't remember?" I asked, pushing my plate aside finally looking at him to see if his face would give me any clues as to what he was thinking. It didn't.

"Remember what?" he asked, his face still quite passive.

"Well after you fell you asked me to take you back to your classroom so you could fix the cut on your head. When we got there you were acting and looking at me strangely. You sort of...erm... pulled me closer to you and when I asked what you were doing you...said t-that I was tempting you. You leant in to kiss me and then Professor Dumbledore walked in." I replied not looking at him at all.

Professor Snape was quiet, very quiet. I chaned a look at his face, he was looking down at the counter top.

"Are you okay, Professor?" I asked, walking over to him to see if he was okay.

I stopped by his side, I placed my hand on his shoulder when he suddenly stood up grasped my hand and pushed me against the counter top.

"Professor Snape?"

He seemed almost in a trance. He was flush against my body his face on the left side of mine and his breathing was uncontrolled.

"I do remember that" he said in a smooth voice.

"You do?" I asked, listening to his breath become more ragged.

"Yes, that and this is a moment of weakness that is becoming much harder to resist" he said while dipping his head into my neck and running his lips up and down it. He placed a kiss on the junction between my neck and shoulders, his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

A quiet moan escaped my lips and that seemed to spur him on as an uncharactistic growl left his throat. He ran his hands slowly ran up and down my sides until they reached underneath my thighs and he lifted me up onto the counter top. I opened my legs slightly upon instinct and he moved in between them. My hand rested upon his broad shoulders and I pushed his robe off of his body. He let go of me for a minescule second to allow it to drop to the floor and his hands were back on my waist as quickly as possible. His lips that were still attached to my neck moved upwards towards my face. He looked at me and leant down for what i was expecting to be a kiss, though he moved to my ear.

"We shouldn't be doing this" he whispered, his hands still roaming around my back.

"Why not?" I asked moving my face forward kissing the side of his nech, eliciting a small moan from his throat.

"You're my student" he said as an excuse though his hands still moved to the hem of my shirt.

"My birthday passed, I'm of age" I replied mirroring his movements.

"Thats ture, though this is not allowed" he continued, pulling my shirt over my head, reavealing a pale blue bra.

"Then lets not tell anyone" I said pulling his shirt over his head, reveally his chest, though not overly muscled, it matched his broad shoulders and strong arms.

"We will be breaking the rules" he tried, though his hands continued their fobidden path up my back to unclasp my bra.

"Then lets break them. Thats what rules are for, to be broken" I finished, finally having enough. He unclasped my bra and I let it fall from my body. I lent in and kissed him. Though quite rough it emitted raw passion. I knew he felt the same. This time for talk and excuses was over.

I wrapped my legs around his back pulling his body as close to mine as it could. His hands worked their way from my back to my breast and he quicly cupped both of them in his hands. His calloused hands, rough from years of teaching and potion making felt amazing on my body. It was all made better when realising that fact that this wa sfobidden and the prospect of being caught at any moment fueled me.

Our kiss ended when the need for air became all to apparent. Though his lips attached themselves to my neck none to soon after. It was like he knew how my body worked. He seemed to know what places would make me moan. My hands continued their path down his chest to the top of his black teaching trousers. I hurried to get the button undone, though distracted when his mouth encased the nipple of my left breast and he began to such harshly, making me throw my head back.

His hands wandered down and his mouth went up, "So responsive, he growled next to my ear", his hand dissapearing into my skirt. "So wet" he said his breath harsh as his hands made contact with the front of my panties.

A moan escaped my lips and he pressed his fingers to my clit through the fabric on my underwear creating a delicious friction. My efforts redoubled trying to get him out of his trousers as quickly as I could. His fingers dissapeared into my underwear and two breached me. Moaning again I managed to undo his trousers, I pulled them and his boxers down with my feet, his fingers double their speed.

"So wet" he whispered again as he added another finger.

I stoped what I was doing and gave into the pleasure he was giving me. All coherent thoughts and words left me as I turned into a moaning mass infront of him. His mouth attaked my neck knowing just where to touch.

"Professor" I moaned, to which he growled. He continued to pleasure me with his fingers though faster now.

"Come for me" I heard his say and I did. A gruttle moan left my lips and he kissed me, softer than before.

He removed his fingers and continued to kiss my neck until I rode out my orgasm. I lifed my head and kissed him again.

"Wow" was allI could say, to which he chuckled. He bunched up my skirt around my waist as I kissed his chest. He quickly slipped off my panties, finally feeling the urgency of his arousal. I chanced a look down at what was soon to be inside of me. He was quite well-endowed, though not a virgin I was nervous.

I reached down wrapped my hand around his cock. A moan fell from his lips. 'I love that sound' I thought to myself with a smile. I continued to pump him for a few second until he grasped my wrist and placed it on his shoulder along with my other one.

"Don't you want me to touch you?" I asked.

"After watching you just then, I don't need you to" he whispered. A smile came across my face. "Ready" he whispred. As soon as I nodded he entered me in one smooth movement. A moan escaped my lips and I grabbed ahold of his hair. He started moving slowly and I worked through the slight pain.

"So tight" he whispered followed by "so hot". My moans became more apparents and his thrusts became much harder. His hand left my back to fondle my breast and pinch my nipple.

"So good" I said, kissing his neck.

Our moans were joined and his thrusts became mor erratic. He pulled as close to him as he could. I could feel the sweat clinging to my body and I knew I was close as was he.

"Almost there" he whispered and with one more sharp thrust I came. I threw my head back clinging to him with all my might. I felt myself contracting around him and a gruttle moan left his lips and with a few more thrusts he was coming inside of me.

It didn't take long to come down from our high, still clutching to eachother enjoying the closeness. He started to move and a low moan left my lips as I felt him slide out of me. He whispered a cleaning charm and one to dress us both.

My breathing began to slow and I chanced a look at him. He was still leaning over me, he lent in to kiss me. It was slow and passionate, different to the other kisses we shared tonight.

He pulled away and looked at me. He opened him mouth to say something but before he got the chance we heard footsteps coming towards us. He helped me down from the counter and we both sat in the same places as before.

The door opened revealing the face of Professor Dumbledore. 'Why is it that when something happens between Snape and I he shows up?' I thought to myself.

"Oh hello Severus, Stephanie. What are you both doing here?" He questioned looking at both of us, that strange twinkle in his eyes appearing. I didn't trust my voice to answer him.

"Miss Ravens was serving her detention with me tonight and I decided we would collect a few things I needed for a potion. Miss Ravens climbed up a tree to collect something I need, then she fell. I decided to bring her here for something to eat and drink to make her feel better." he said standing up.

"Oh my dear, how are you feeling now?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

"I'm feeling much better Professor. Professor Snape has been taking care of me" I replied finally trusting my voice enough to talk without giving anything away, I hope.

"Ah, well at least you are feeling well again. Though it is after curfew. Severus would you mind walking Stephanie back to her common room just to make sure she gets there safely?" he asked looking at Snape.

"Indeed, Professor" he replied looking at me and motioning me to follow him.

"Good night Professor" I said to Professor Dumbledore and he returned it with a smile. That damn twinkle in his eye returing.

Snape and I walked in silence during the journey from the kitchens to the common room. I was trying to decided upon what to say but I couldn't. Although I do not know whether I am in love with Snape I do know that I feel something towards him and I don't want this to end.

We finally reached the common room and Snape broke the awkward silence.

"Come to my office tomorrow after classes. We have a few things we must discuss" he said before nodding his head and turning away. I watched him walk away hoping that he didn't want this to end like I did.

I walked into the common room to find Harry and Ron emersed in a game of wizard's chess and Hermione reading some book by the fire. Harry was the first to notice me.

"Hey Steph, look Ron and I are sorry about spying on you earlier. Honestly, we do trust you, we only followed you beacuse we didn't want Snape to do anything to you." He said his eyes showing me he was telling the truth.

"I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you two earlier. Look I'm tired, I'm going to bed" I said walking up the stairs to my room, Hermione following after me.

We were the only ones in the room.

"So how did it go. Did he remember what he did the other night?" she asked sitting on my bed with me.

I proceeded to tell her the whole story though not in too much detail and she said "So what do you think he is going to say tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied wondering the same thing myself.


	8. A bite from malfoy and strange reactions

After revealing everything that happened during my detention with Snape, she decided to go down to the common room and speak to Harry and Ron, she mumbled something about them not doing their homework. I decided to stay in our room. I was confused. Very confused. I was anxious as to what Snape wanted to say to me tomorrow and I'm not entirely sure I want to hear what he has to say. I knew I wasn't in love with him, but I did feel things for him. Strong feelings that I didn't want to be extinguished. With a low sigh falling from my lips I decided that there was no point contemplating everything that Snape could say to me tomorrow, as it was out of my hands.

Snape's P.O.V.

I walked away from her leaving her outside the entrance of her common room. Walking further into the dungeons, I avoided thinking about what had happened, at least until I was in the sanctuary that was my private rooms. Noises came from around the corner.

Drawing my wand from my robes quickly, holding it close to my person, I approached the corner from which the noises were being emitted. I rounded the corner quickly, noticing that it was just a couple of Slytherin students trying to get each other out of their clothes as quickly as possible. 'Why would they do this out in the dungeons where anyone could pass?' he questioned himself.

"What do you think you are doing?" I questioned. My voice was stern and shocked them out of their positions and they stared up at me, ebarassment covering their faces.

"We, were...erm, nothing Sir" the girl said not looking into my face whilst speaking.

"It didn't seem like nothing. It seemed as though you two were trying to dispose of one anothers clothes as quickly as possible" I said whilst lowering my wand to their robes ont he floor and a smirk appearing on my face.

"Sorry Sir" was the feeble reply of the male who had finally found his voice.

"Detention for both of you with Filtch, tomorrow evening. I will be telling him what I witnessed as to make sure that you two actually focus on your punishment rather than each other" I said walking away leaving two humiliated students in my wake.

I arrived at my study quite quickly and poured myslef a hearty glass of firewhisky and sat inthe armchair beside the fire. Though I stood up just as soon as I sat to remove my outer robe. Something clicked on the floor. I bent down to retrive the foreign object. It was a silver braclet with a broken clasp. Miss Ravens. 'This must have fell in the pocket of my robe when she remove..' The voice in my head was no longer speaking to e and I was bombarded with the visual reminders of what had hapened tonight. The way she sounded when I touched her, the way she felt, the way I felt.

I took out the parcel from my robe and looked at the very few but quite vital ingerdients that we collected this evening. The weed we collected first. Although it looked like any ordinary weed its properties are much more than that of the average weed. The the deep, red as blood berries that she collected from climbing the tree. 'That could have killed her' a voice reminded me in my head. I could remember her falling. I remembered screaming her name, not the surname but her first name, something I had never done towards a student...other than Draco but that is a different situation. When she fell and I was unable to catch her in time. Seeing her on the floor, unconcious almost lifeless, other than her shallow breathing. It was horrible. 'Because you feeling something for her Severus' the annoying voice in my head said.

'She is my student I wanted to ensure that she was safe, as I do with my other students', I hissed back starting an internal arguement with myself.

'Yes you may wish to protect all of your students, but what you do not do with all of your students is give upo your own time to help them with your Defense classes and you do not try to kiss them after admitting they tempt you' the voice piped uop sounding quite smug. Annoying me to no end.

'She was going to fail if I didn't help her. In regards to the trying to kiss her I had a concusion after hitting my head, thus why i admitted to her tempting me' I spat back.

'Then whats your excuse for your actions tonight. No concusion and even after telling her all the reasons for not doing what you did. You still didn't stop' it said and I agreed. I did say all of that how she was my student, the age difference and how is was breaking Hogwarts rules.

'Is it really?' that voice said once again pissing me off.

'Is what?' I asked really wishing I could hex it thought not possible.

'Is what you two were doing really braking the rules. If I remember rightly there is nothing Hogwarts rules that object to a teacher and student engaging in a relationship if they are both of age...which you both are' the voice sang sounding smug once again.

The voice was once again right and although not the rational side of my mid...obviously. It did make sens eand tell the truth. This got me to thinking what am I supposed to say to her tomorrow. We do have much to discuss...but what?

'Tell her you want to do it again. I mean how long has it been since you had sex before tonight?' the voice in my head asking itself.

"Would you shut up!" I voiced aloud.

'What? It has been a while' the voice continued.

Ignoring what was just said in my mind I came back down and realised that during my internal conversation... or arguement, I had finished the bottle of firewhisky. I slumped into the chair in a most ungraceful manner to which I couldn't care less at the moment. There was something inside of me telling this was wrong and driven on lust. Though I do not believe that to be true. This is something other than lust. But to have a relationship with a student whom is young enough to be my daughter.

No more contemplating. Sleep.

Stephanie's P.O.V

Morning came around all to quickly. I woke from my disturbed sleep and walked over to the bathroom to get myself ready for another day of classes before going to see Snape.

By the time I have finished in the bathroom and had gotten dressed Hermione was awake and we were alone. 'Where the hell is everyone? No one is ever in this room other than the two of us' I thought.

"Morning Steph" she said cheerily.

"Morning" I replied.

With that said we went to meet the boys in the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat next to Harry and Hermione next to Ron who was already scoffing down his eggs much to Hermione's disgust. We had a short conversation and then we seperated for our classes. I had Herboligy with Neville first. I loved Neville he always helped me and was so sweet when I missed something or messed something up. he was a good friend.

After Herboligy I had Defense...with Snape. Something I wasnt entirely looking forward to. I walked into the classroom realising that I was the only one there. 'Well it doesn't start for like 10 minutes' I thought to myself as I sat in my usual place. The door opened slowly, revealing the one person at Hogwarts I wanted to see less that Snape...Malfoy. He waalked in with that blasted smirk he always wore on his face. Instead of going over to his seat like I was hoping he would, he walked over to me.

"Once again it is just the two of us" he spoke as he glided infront of my desk and sat on it so that he was facing me and I was sitting in my chair.

"Why do you always feel the need to try and get something from me that you know you are not going to get from someone else?" i questione glaring at him.

"Because you are a challenge and a difficult one at that and I never back down from a challenge. The fact that you are gorgeous has something to do with it too" he smirked leanig down, to which I stood.

"Please resist the urge to get closer to me" I hissed walking away, towards Professor Snape's desk. He followed. Unfortunatly. Smirking as he did.

"But why? I want to get closer to you" he said still smirking. Gods I want to hit him. By the time he had reached the desk I had rounded it and was sat in Professor Snape's chair. He continued to approach me and was soon standing over me with his hands on the arms of the chair eitherside me.

"Well I don't want to be any closer to you" I said as Malfoy drew his head closer to me ear.

"Why not? It'll be fun" he whispered and I went to hit him. He grasped my hands and places them on the arms of the chair. He was still leaning in close to me coming ever closer by the second. He placed a rough kiss on my neck and bit.

"Malfoy get the hell AWAY FROM ME" I yelled.

Snape's P.O.V

I was walking towards my classroom a little earlier than usual and as there was 10 minutes until the beggining of the class I wasn't expecting anyone to be there which is why I was suprised to see Draco Malfoy approaching Stephanie and she was backing away from him. 'What was this boy doing?'

I knew that it was almost an invasion of privacy to watch them although it was my classroom so I continued to watch, intrigued. They were conversing but they were being so quite, whispering, that I could not understand what they were saying. Though Stephanie wasn't enjoying it, that I was sure of. By this point she was sitting in my chair and he was leaning over her whispering something in her ear.

An uncharacteristic, animal like sound left my throat before I could stop it. 'Why did I just do that?' I questioned myself.

'You did it because you are jealous that he is as close to her as he is' the voice in his head from last night popped up.

'That is not true' I said watching Draco whisper in her ear again. 'Very true' the voice said. As much as I wanted to disagree I had to admit that the voice had a point/ I was going to continue argueing with myself when I heard her yell 'AWAY FROM ME', which is when I realised she didn't like this. Another growl left me though not one of jealousy one of anger that he would make her this uncomfortable.

Stephanie's P.O.V

I heard the door slam against the wall behind it due to the force in which it was pushed.

"I believe she told you to get away from her " Snape said with a stern voice walking through the door, glaring daggers at Malfoy. He finally stepped away from me and I felt like I could breathe again.

"Sir, I was jus-" he tried but was interupted when Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. He looked more angry than I have ever seen him.

"What do you think you are doing ? This is not the way you act towards other people. You do not make them feel uncomfortable. You will stop harrassing Miss Ravens and if I find out that you have been persuing her again I will make it my mission to punish you. Severely. Do you understand Mr. Malfoy?" Snape sneered.

"Yes, Sir. I understand" Malfoy replied looking visibly scared.

"Steph, what's going on?" I heard Hermione question from the door where she stood with Harry and Ron, still a few minutes until the class started.

Snape let go of Malfoy and he just stood there as if awaiting instruction. I just continued to sit in Professor Snape's chair, frozen after what had just happened.

"Detention, tonight with Filtch. I will give you the information from this lesson. I do not want you in this classroom. Now leave." Snape said staring directly at him.

"Snape just gave Malfoy a detention. Why is Steph sitting behind Snape's desk?" Harry questioned to a gobsmacked Hermione and Ron.

"Yes Sir. Steph I-" he tried.

"Do not even try to talk to her. Get out" Snape yelled, grasping the back of Malfoy's robe and puching him towards his desk where his bag was. Malfoy scrambled to gather his belonging and left the classroom pushing past Hermione, Harry and Ron, who were still standing there trying to understand the situation.

Snape turned towards me, placed his hands on the desk and lent over to me. The look on his face was full of concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking genuinely concered for me. It was heartening.

"Erm... yeah I am fine. I just need a minute. Can I go to the bathroom I promise not to be too long and come back in quietly." I replied just as the rest of the students piled in looking at the scene in front of them. It must be quite stange to be in their positions after seeing Malfoy run out of the classroom looking terified and seeing me sitting in Snape's chair with him lingering over me.

"Of course. Take as much time as you need. All I saw was leaning over you whispering in your ear. So I must ask. Did he do anything else? Did he...touch you?" He whispered looking me in the eye.

"No Sir, he didnt. Well he did sort of" I said seeing Professor Snape's facing turn into one of seething anger.

"What did he do?" he whispered, slowly.

"When he was whispering in my ear just before I yelled for him to get away from me and you walked in. He kissed my neck and then... erm bit me. Is it bleeding?" I questioned, leaning my neck to one side showing him my neck.

"Yes" he said his anger growing.

"Please don't tell anyone. I will tell my friends later" I pleaded getting up and walking around the desk. "I won't. If you are not back in 10 minutes I will come looking for you and if he is with you I won't be so lenient with him" he whispered as I walked past him.

"Thank you, Professor Snape" I said so others could hear finally stopping the whispering.

"Steph whats going on?" Hermione questioned.

"Professor, is it okay if Hermione comes with me. We won't be long" I asked him, looking at him directly.

"Yes, that is fine. Though remember what I said, I will come looking for you if you are not back in 10 minutes" he said pointing at me, then he turned and said "everyone take your seats, take out your textbooks and turn to page 297."

Hermione and I were silent during the short walk to the bathroom. I didn't want to say anything until we had some privacy and she as my friend didn't say anything to me until I wanted to speak to her.

Though that ended when we reached the bathroom, I wet some tissue paper and pulled the collar of my shirt down revaling a bite mark with a little dried blood that was turning a horrid shade of purple.

"Okay, I was going to wait until you wanted to talk to me, but what the hell is that. Does it have something to do with the way Snape was acting towards Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said dabbing the smark, wincing slightly before continuing "I got to the classroom early and then Malfoy showed up and started flirting with me as per usual. He backed me towards Snape's desk and I went round it and sat in the chair. He kept whispering some crap in my ear and then he kissed my neck and bit me" I said drying the spot on my neck.

"Then Snape walked in and went all crazy, threatened Malfoy telling him not to come anywhere near me. To which he gave malfoy a detention, he ran out, Snape leant over the desk asking me if I was okay. I told him about the mark on my neck, he look absolutly furious and said that he would come looking if I wasn't back in 10 minutes he would come looking for me" I said breathing in a gasp of air.

"Why would he want to come looking?" Hermione questioned as we walked out the bathroom heading back to the classroom.

"He said he would come and look for me in case Malfoy came back." I replied.

"It kind of sounds like he actually cares" she said. "Yeah it does doesn't it" I said.

"Oh by the way could you not tell anyone about this, not even Harry and Ron" I begged her.

"I promise I won't tell them but they are going to want to know what happend I mean Snape gave Malfoy a detention something he never does and Snaoe was leaning over you and whispering" Hermione replied.

"I will tell them something later. For now just tell them that I am okay and that I will speak to them" I spoke just as we reached the closed classroom door.

"Will do" Hermione said to me with a smile and I hugged her. She really was a great friend I mean she had kept the fact that I was having extra lessons with Snape a secret and that we had sex and now this, I couldn't ask for a better friend.

I let out a shuddering breath and we walked into the classroom. Snape was sitting at his desk and the rest of the students were in their seats working on some kind of essay. We were greeted with stares from everyone in the classroom before Snape said "get back to you work", to which everyone did.

Hermione and I were about to sit down until Snape spoke up and said "Miss Ravens would you care to join me outside."

He stood up and walked past me towards the door. This time everyone was staring and didn't stop until I left the classroom. I closed the door behind me and saw Snape leaning against the wall opposite the door with on leg bent and his foot pressed against the wall. I took a small side step to the left, away from the door in case anyone opened it and walked into me. I lent against the wall too.

Snape pushed off of the wall and slowly stalked towards me. He didn't say a thing. He stopped just a breathe away from me and placed the palm of his right had against the wall behind me. He raised his left hand and coaxed my head to the side and I lent on the arm that was placed on the wall. I knew what he was doing. He wanted to see the mark malfoy had left on me. He loosened my house tie and slid the collar of my uniform shirt down slightly so he could see the mark. He just stared at it intently. A flash of concern came across his face and was replaced with anger quickly, then his face became passive. He raised his left hand once again and it hovered near the mark.

"May I?" He questioned.

I just nodded. He moved his hand slowly towards the bite mark on my neck which I was guessing was quite purple by now. His hand swept over it softly and quickly all the while looking at my face, seeing if it pained me. It did, but only a little. He placed his hand over the mark again and his arm dropped.

"I cannot believe he would do this to you" he exclaimed, though still whispering at looking at my face. I didn't say anything.

"He has left a mark on you. It wouldn't be too bad if you wanted him to do this to you" he said still looking at me though in a different way, as if wanting me to say something to him.

"This is the last thing I want him to do to me." I said looking at Snape then dropping my gaze to the floor beneath my feet.

"Good" he said looking kind of relieved. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he leaned in a little closer.

"I'm okay. It doesn't really hurt and I'm over the shock. Thank you Sir, for doing what you did and intervening when you did" I said sincerly.

"You are quite welcome." He whispered in my ear. He leant back and stepped away from me. I looked up at him and smiled a little. "We should get back into class before its over." he said walking towards the door.

We walked back into the classroom and once again eyes were on us. Snape seemed angry. "I told you to keep your eyes on your work. Make me say it one more time and detentions will be given out" he practically yelled, whilst walking over to his deska nd sittin gin his chair staring at the students and they lowered their gaze to their work. I sat in my seat in between harry and Hermione. Harry looked at me as if he had a million questions he wanted to ask me, which he probably did.

Hermione whispered "everything okay?" I replied "I will tell you later" and we started our work.

I looked down at my blank piece of parchment that I was suppoed to fill with 2000 words on the unforgiveables and words appeared on their own accord.

They read, I would still like to see you tonight. Thought at a different time. Instead of after classes I wish for you to be at my office at 9.

I looked up at Snape and he wad still staring at me a nd he continued to do so all through the lesson. Though it didn't unnerve me like it would others, it made me feel kind of safe.

The class ended quite quickly though it was half over by the time Snape and I returned to the classroom. Harry and Ron had to go to their lesson and Hermione and I had a free lesson together.

"Steph what happened between you, Malfoy and Snape. I mean what did Malfoy do that was so bad that Snape gave him a detention. Snape never gives thos ein the Slytherin house a detention...ever" Ron exclaimed in a very dramatic voice.

"I will tell you later I just want to go and lie down" I said. Ron obviously wanted to know now but harry understood and just said his goodbyes and left dragging Ron with him.

Hermione and I walked in silence to the common room, though it wasn't awkward it was just nice. We went straight up to the dorm and I told Hermione about Snape changing the time of our meeting and what happened outside when we went out of the classroom.

"Why would he change the time and why so late?" Hermione questioned though it was more to herself than me.

"I have no idea" I said. "How do you feel about him anyway Steph?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that what happened today with Malfoy and what happened out in the corridor it made me feel good. I do have feelings for him and after what happened last night I just don't want that to all end" I said to her trying to explain though failing.

"So is this just about sex?" Hermione asked shocking me. Usually she tip-toed around this subject and her she was being so candid and open about it. I'm rubbing off on her I thought with a mental laugh.

"No, not at all. Yeah that was great, fantastic even but there is something deeper." I replied.

"Well thats how you feel so you can tell him that and then just listen to what he has to say. Though it still is really strange as to why he changed the timeof your meeting" she said again speaking to herself.


	9. The Malfoy's visit Hogwart's

Hermione and I sat for a while in the common room in silence until she had to go to her next lesson. Though I didn't as I didn't have a lesson to go to. I was bored. So I got up and headed towards the Library to get stared on the Charms homework that I still needed to do.

I walked over to the part of the Library where the Charms books were located. Though there were supposed to be numerous ammounts of the book that I needed they were all gone. Obviously everyone had gotten to them before I did. I walked over to the desk where Madam Prince was usually located. She wasn't there.

"Madam Prince" I called.

"I will be out shortly" she said, obviously irritated. 'Gods I hate her she is such a bitch' I thought.

"So what happended in class earlier I mean Snape gave you a detention and wouldn't let you sit in on the lesson" came a male voice from around the corner.

"Yeah what happened it was so strange" came another male voice.

"Nothing happened" came the distinct voice of Malfoy.

"Well it didn't look like nothing. I mean here we are walking to Snape's class and then you coming running out of the clas in the oppsite direction and then we walk into the class to see Snape hovering over Ravens. It was strange" came a more feminine voice.

They rounded the corner and stopped when they saw me. "Speak of the Devil" Pansy said.

I was rooted to the spot and I was avoiding Malfoy's gaze. Blaize started walkign towards me. "Ravens lets see if you can shed some light on this situation because Malfoy won't tell us anything. What happened in class today?" He asked walking over to me and leaning on Madam Prince's desk. Malfoy started walking over to me and I was silent. No words would leave my mouth.

"Steph I jus-" he started though stopped when he heard "What do you think you are doing Mr Malfoy?" It was Snape. 'This man has the best timing' I smiled. He walked over to us and stood inbetween me and Malfoy, looking at me for a brief second before turning back to Malfoy.

"Nothing Sir, I just wanted to explain myself" he said not looking Snape directly in the eye.

"Well I'm sure that after everything that has happened today she does not wish to speak to you. Am I right?" he said turning towards me. All I could do is nod ny head.

"There we go. We had the conversation earlier, you are not to harrass Miss Ravens anymore. Do you understand?" He questioned and I had already walked away to the back of the Library, mine and my friends favourite spot. It was so secluded. It's nice. I didn't hear anymore of the conversation or see what happened. Though I couldn't care less.

I sat down in my best chair which had three more surrounding it. As I sat down and crossed my legs I heard footsteps and Snape appeared from around the corner. He didn't say anything he just walked close to me and placed his hands, one on each arm of the chair I was sitting in and lent down towards me. It was the same position Malfoy was in earlier, but I enjoyed it more when it was him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I am okay. I just really wish he would just leave me alone" I replied with a sigh.

"Believe me I will make him stop" he said sternly letting out a small sigh himself.

"Would you guys be quiet we are in a Library" I heard Hermione hiss, I'm guessing at Harry and Ron. Snape heard them too and stood up abruptly and moved a pace or two away from me as they rounded the corner taking in the situation. Snape just turned around and left without so much as another word, though he did give me a glance before he left.

Snape's P.O.V

After I turned around I gave her a quick look and walked out of the Library towards the arguing voices of Draco and his friends. They stopped yelling at one another to look at me and Draco opened his mouth to try and say something to me. I gave him a stern look thus stopping him in his tracks.

I walked away thinking of what was to come tonight. What was I going to say to her? Though my mind was once again clouded with images of Stephanie. The way she looked last night in throes of passion and the way I felt too. She was not just beautiful she was smart and very talented. We could have many intellectual conversations and Ii knew she had a love of potions and though I am not the Potions master anymore I still had a passion for it.

'There's your answer" that annoying voice in my head popped up again.

'Answer to what?' I questioned.

'The answer to the question of what you are going to say. You have finally realised how you feel about her. You have never though about a woman this much. Yes you have admired the beauty of women but you have not looked at them on an intellectual level and you have never protected them as much as you have with her. You were scared that she had really hurt herself last night in the forest and you are thinking about all the conversations you could have' the voice said.

It was right. I had never felt like this towards anyone before. Though before I could think of anything else I was interupted.

"Severus my boy could I take up some of you time?" Albus asked me. "It is quite important I assure you" he said looking serious.

"Of course Sir" I replied following him up to his office.

Stephanie's P.O.V

I watched him walk away and just noticed the glance he gave me before he left.

"Steph what was that all about and what hapened today in class?" Ron asked as he and Harry sat down in the chairs opposite and Hermione sat in the chair next to me.

"Basically Malfoy has been harrassing me for a while and he upped it up a notch today and he cornered me behind Snape's desk, he leant in and he did this" I said as I pulled down my collar to show them the mark. Harre was seething and Ron was just shocked."Snape then interviened and thats when he threw him out of the class and gave him a detention. Just now Malfoy started talking to me again and Snape came in and stopped him from doing anything else and then he followed me over here to see if I was okay" I said finally taking a breath.

Harry stood up and walked over to me. He raised his hand to my collar and pulled it down to look at the mark. Anger crossed his face "I'm gunna kill him" he snarled. Walking away.

"Harry just leave it" Hermione said. "Yeah Harry it's over with" I said standing up and grabbing him.

"He can't just keep doing this to people especially you Steph" he said turning towards me pleadingly.

"Please Harry I'm fine" I said coaxing him to sit down again. "Fine" he mumbled. We spent a lot of time after that just talking and laughing and I was starting to feel much better. by the time we had finsihed talking we realised it was time for dinner. We started walking to the Great hall when we were interupted by Professor Dumbledore who was wearing some very horrid purple robes with yellow stars.

"Good evening" he said and we all replied "good evening" in unison. "Miss Ravens could you please join me in my office for a short while. I promise thata you will be back in time to join your friends for supper" he said walking away giving me no time to object. I wave goodbye to my friends and they walked away. We arrived at Dumbledore's office quite quickly and he muttered the password and we walked up the spiral staircase. When we arrived I noticed four people in the room. Professor Snape was standing next to Dumbledore's desk adn in the three chairs were Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy whom all looked at me when I walked into the room. 'So much for all of this just blowing over' I thought as I sat down in the chair that Dumbledore gestured me towards. He then sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have asked you to come here?" Dumbledore asked to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Yes we are beginning to wonder that" he said looking from me to Draco.

"Well this morning I heard from a few students and then confirmed this with Professor Snape that your son was given a detention and was not allowed to stay for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class" he said and Narcissa looked at Draco and me.

"Why what did he do?" she questioned turning back to Dumbledore as Lucius glared at Snape.

"According to the students and Professor Snape. Draco had backed Miss Ravens into Professor Snape's chair behind his deaska dn your son kept approaching her, to which Miss Ravens told him to get away from her. Professor Snape interviend and gave your son a detention and told him to leave the class. It was revealed just moments later that your son had marked her. Could you show them Miss Ravens?" he asked looking at me with concern.

Everyone in the room looked towards me even Draco. I sighed. I raised my hands to my neck to loosen and take of my tie and I placed it on Professor Dumbledore's desk. I then pulled the collar of my shirt down to reveal the bite mark on my neck that had now turn black and purple with ahint of blue. I looked at Draco's face and saw a shocked expression. Snape was seething. Lucius was quiet and Narcissa gasped and then stood up. She walked over to me and knelt down to my side.

"Can I see?" she questioned. I nodded. She took hold of my school shirt collar and pulled it down again slightly. She looked at it for a while and then stood up and then started talking to Draco.

"I'm guessing that since we are here you two are not in any sort of relationship?" she questioned Draco and he shook his head.

"You objected to this?" she questioned me and I nodded. then she lost it and began yelling.

"What in the world would possess you to do something so incredibly wrong and stupid Draco? I thought we raised you to be respectful towards women and then we get called here because you have sexually assulted someone" she yelled looking at him.

"Im sorry" he said. Lucius then stood. He looked over to Snape. "Is all of this true?" he questioned. "I wouldn't lie about something of this calibar" he replied.

Lucius walked over to Draco and said "we are not the ones you need to apolgise to."

Draco looked over to me "Steph I am so sorry I didn't intend to hurt you" he said actually sounding sincere. I nodded.

"Due to the nature of this meeting and how it ended up it is a sexual assult charge. This means that depending on Miss Ravens' decision this may have to be reported to the Ministry" Professor Dumbledore said and all eye fells upon me again awaiting my next words.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"If you wish you are able to press charges against Mr Malfoy and due to him being of age he will be trialed as an adult. He will then be suspended from school while the Minisrtry investigates the allegations" he said standing.

"Is that really necissary?" Lucius said.

"Yes Mr Malfoy it is. This is a serious situation and if Miss Ravens feels as though she needs to press charges then she is within her right to do so" he stated.

I stood and walked towards the door before turning around and saying "all I want is for this to go away and blow over. So no I am not going to press charges but if this happens again I will." I satred at Draco. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to go and join my friends at dinner" I said walking out the door.

Snape's P.O.V

I watched her as she walked out the door. Albus turned towards the Malfoy's.

"That is the end of it then. Mr malfoy can continue with his schooling and there will be no charges who he still has to serve his detention tonight and there is to not be a reoccurance and if there is then I will be taking it into my hands and telling the Ministry" he said sternly.

"Draco I am very disappointed in you" Narcissa said to him.

"Well the meeting is over and Draco you can go to supper and Mr and Mrs Malfoy thank you for coming here on such short notice" he said and Draco disappeared as soon as his name was said. I walked over to his desk and picked up Stephanie's tie that she had left behind. I left shortly after that and Lucius caught up with me.

"Can I help you Lucius?" I asked him.

"Why did you tell all of this to him. Draco could have been expelled and arrested" he yelled at me.

"I stated all of this because the allegations had already been made and I was not going to tell him as it was not my place to tell" I replied.

"Lucius, Severus did the right thing and it is better that all of this is out now rather than later as it means that Draco doesn't have to be looking over his shoulder all of the time. It was nice seeing you Severus though we must be going we have an event to go to" Narcissa said as she shook my hand and they walked off together. With a sigh I headed for the Great Hall.

Stephanie's P.O.V

After saying what I did I felt a little better. I walked into the Great hall and sat down next to Hermione, on the opposite side to Ron and Harry.

"So what was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I went with Dumbledore to his office. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were there and so was Draco and Snape. Dumbledore basically told then what had happened and asked me if I wanted to press charges against Malfoy but I didn't want to. Believe me after this shock he will not be doing anything else to me." I said eating my dinner.

"Why didn't you press charges again the git?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Because Ron I would rather not have my personal life plastered all over the Daily Prophet and all I wanted to come out of this whole thing was for Malfoy to not do this again and he wont" I said.

"Where's your tie?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah I left it in Dumbledore's office I took it off becasue I had to show them the mark on my neck" I answered just as Snape strode in to the Great Hall using the students entrance which was weird.

He walked over to me. "You left this in Professor Dumbledore's office I thought I should bring it to you" he said to me handing me my tie.

"Thank you, Sir" I replied as he walked off.

"Well lets eat" Ron said rushing through his food quickly. My mind was reeling from last nights and today's events. So much had happened in the last 24 hours. 'Gods' I thought.


	10. Apologies and confessions

Stephanie's P.O.V

So much had happened within the last 24 hours. I mean I had a detention with Snape in which I hit my head and could have died. 'Dramatic I know'. I then proceeded to have sex with my Potions Professor, I was assulted and marked by Malfoy and then Malfoy's future was placed into my hands with a decision of whether or not he should get arrested.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Wow what Steph?" Harry asked me putting his fork down. His eyes hadn't left me since I came back from my meeting with the Malfoy's.

"Oh sorry I hadn't realised I said that out loud. I was just thinking about everything that has happened today and it's a lot to take in" I replied moving my plate out of the way and crossed my arms on the table and my head dropped in between them.

"Steph Malfoy has just walked in" Hermione said and Ron literally had to hold Harry down. I looked up quickly and noticed many students looking at him.

"I guess news has spread" Hermione mumbled. "What" I asked.

"there are over 20 people in our Defence class and almost everyone of them saw Malfoy running out of the class and walked in to see Snape hovering over you sitting in his chair. That news is going to spread" Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah now that you say it like that I bet everyone knows. None of you said anything about what happened right?" I asked quickly.

"Of course not" Harry said. Where as Hermione said "Never" and Ron mumbled a "no" through mouth full of foods.

"Malfoy's coming over" Hermione said. To which we all had to hold Harry back. I looked over to Malfoy and indeed saw him walking over to us. 'For once I really wish Hermione would have lied to me' I thought.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked and Ron stood up too, probably to make sure that Harry didn't jump him.

"I just want to speak with Stephanie" He said raising his hands a little.

"Well she doesn't want to speak to you. now leave her alone" Harry almost yelled before I grabbed his hand.

"Malfoy I will speak to you" I told him. To say harry was shocked would be an under statement. "What? Steph really?" Harry asked me. "Yes" I said.

"Could we speak outside. Away from the prying eyes of the rest of the students?" He asked referencing to the door. I nodded and led the way. Harry tried to follow but I heard Hermione telling him not to.

Malfoy followed me as I walked out of the Great Hall and I stood there waiting for him to say what he had to say. He seemed nervous and it was strange.

"Why didn't you press charges against me?" he asked not looking directly at me.

I was thrown of guard I thought he was going to yell at me or something.

"I didn't press charges because well I just didn't. Yeah after what you did I should have made sure that you were punished. But to be honest, after getting a detention from Snape and the fact that you have to serve it with Filtch I'm pretty sure you will get yours and I'm sure whatever your mother does to you is going to be worse that what the Ministry could ever do" I told him. "Though I meant what I said before I walked out of the office. If you ever do anything like that to me again I will press charges against you."

"I won't do anything like that again. I really am sorry" he said this time looking straight at me. He looked so sincere and kind of scared too, which made me feel a bit better.

"Thats okay then" I said. "Is that all?" "Yeah thats it" he replied and with a nod I walked back into the Great Hall with him following shortly. Once again almost all eyes fell upon me. 'Don't people have better things to do?' I thought as I walked back over to my friends and once again let them know the gossip.

Snape's P.O.V

Today had been a long day, so much had happened and more was to come tonight. I didn't think Stephanie would be so lenient with Draco. After walking around the grounds in the cold air for a while my stomach reminded me that it was still time for dinner. I walked through the halls of Hogwarts and just as I was about to turn the corner to use the teachers entrance to the Great Hall I saw Mr Malfoy and Stephanie talking.

'Spying again. You seem to be doing that a lot lately.'

"I hate you' I thought to the voice in my head.

'You need help if you hate yourself' the voice laughed at me. I growled annoyed. I could just about hear what they were saying and afterwards they just walked back into the Great Hall.

'At leadt he has the decency to apolgise to her. Though he still needs to be punished.'

'Then make sure that Filtch knows to actually punish him' the usually good natured and factual voice said. A smirk appeared on my face as I thought about all the things I could suggest to Filtch to make him do for his detention. With that very pleasent thought in my mind I rounded the corner and walked into the Great hall, my eyes falling on here within seconds.

Stephanie's P.O.V

After divulging more information to my good but nosey friends I saw Snape walk into the Great Hall and he looked at me as he sat. I gave him a small smile and he nodded. I felt my face grow warm.

"Steph are you okay you look a little red" Harry asked me pouring me some water and handing it to me.

"Harry I'm fine" I said though accepting the water. He really did care about me and it was heart warming. He always acted like he was my brother, it was really sweet. He gave me a smile and stood up. "I'm gunna go for a walk outside. Steph wanna keep me company?" He asked.

"Yeah that sounds really good. I could use some fresh air to clear my head" I said as I stood and so did Hermione.

"I'll walk with you I need to go to the Library and so does Ron" she said with a smile on her face.

"What? I don't need to go to the library" Ron protested.

"You still need to do that small mountain of homework that you heave left to the last minute. So yeah you need to go to the Library" she said grabbing Rons hand and dragging him along with us. Harry and I looked at him and then each other and just laughed. 'I love them so much' I though to myself.

Harry and I left Hermione and Ron as we got to the doors leading outside. As we walked outside I felt the cold night air hit me. It felt amazing. Harry and I walked in a nice and comfortable silence. It didn't take long for us to reach our destination a tree near the Black Lake. We both sat down and just looked at the moon that was rising high in the sky reflecting a perfect silver light on the water. It was beautiful. I honestly could not think of a better place to be than at Hogwarts even with the hard lessons, mountains of homework and the stuff with Malfoy. I let a sigh fall from my lips and then a smile crossing it.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing at all" I smiled at him and he smiled back. We sat the together for what must have been about 3 hours just talking about everything and sometimes not talking at all. I loved these moments where we could just sit here and not have to think about anything the concerns us during the day. I was shivering at this point. the temperature had dropped considerably. Harry noticed and took off his school robe and offered it to me by draping it across my shoulders. "Thank you" I mumbled and recieved a smile. I placed my head on his shoulders and continued to watch the water and the sky.

"Harry" came a soft voice. Ginny.

I lifted my head and we both looked towards her. She has a strange look on her face. "Hey Gin" Harry said standing up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing we were just sitting together looking out over the water" I said standing taking Harry's robe off of me.

"Right" she said. "Nothing is going on Ginny. Honestly. Harry is like my borther doing anything with him would just be wrong" I said reasurring her. "Thanks" Harry said. "You know what I mean" I laughed.

Realising it was almost ten to nine I handed Harry his robe back and ran off.

"Where are you going?" Harry called. I turned back for a second and just said "I forgot I needed to do something. See you later." I left him with Ginny and saw him put his arm around her. 'Awww' I thought smiling as I ran in the direction of Snape's office.

I ran though the halls of Hogwarts in the direction of Snape's office. Though my tracks were blocked. "Off somewhere in a hurry I see, Miss Ravens" came the grandfatherly voice of Professor Dumbledore. 'Okay this is now starting to get annoying. Everytime I'm with Snape or going to see him he turns up' I thought.

"Yes, Sir. I am going to see Professor Snape" I said straightening out my uniform and looking up at him.

"Hmm, I'm curious as to why? Is it about what happened earlier?" He questioned looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes. I just wanted to thank him properly for what he did. I know that Lucius is his friend and Draco is his godson so it must have been hard for him to tell them what had happened" I replied.

"Ah, yes I believe it must have been hard. By the way how is your head?"

"My head?" I asked, confused.

"Yes after last night. Are you feeling any better?" he voiced. "Oh that yeah it wasn't really hurting all that much in the first place so its okay" I smiled.

"Ahh thats good. I was on my way to see Severus myself, though since you are going to see him could you give him this for me?" He questioned pulling an envelope out of his inner robe pocket and handing it to me.

"Yes, Sir I will give it to him" I smiled taking the envelope from his hands.

"Thank you Miss Ravens." He said as he turned away. Though he looked back long enough to tell me "Make sure your curiosity doesn't get the better of you. Don't open it" he said as I visibly saw his eyes flash before he walked away.

Opening the envelope hadn't even occurred to me before he said that. 'Why did he have to tell me not to open it?' I questioned internally befor groaning externally. 'Oh crap, Snape' I thought as I started running again.

I ran quite quickly and arrived at Snape's office just after 9. I knocked. "Come in" I heard. I did.

I walked through the door and closed it behind me. I turned to face Snape and saw him behind his desk. I took it upon myself to walk over to him and sit in the chair opposite his. I decided to start.

"I apolgise for being late Sir. Professor Dumbledore stopped me to ask if I was okay after falling yesterday. Oh he also wanted me to give this to you and gave me strict instructions not to open it." I said taking out the envelope and handing it to him over the table. He finally raised his head and looked at my hand and took the envelope from me. He placed it to one side of his desk.

"You don't want to open it?" I asked.

"No there are other things a little more important right now than the contents of this envelope." He said standing and walking around his desk and sitting on the edge of it around the same side as I was. 'Right' I thought.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about" I asked, almost afraid to ask. He sighed.

He looked towards me. "I have been thinking about what has happened between us over the past couple of days. I have been thinking a lot." He started. "Me too" I replied. I could actually feel the awkward in the air. He then looked angry.

"What happened last night, shouldn't have happened. I am your Professor, you are my student. Though I was glad it did happened. Then when I saw you with Draco this morning, before you told him to leave you alone. I was angry with him, for he was at that moment it seemed, allowed to be that close to you and I am not." He said all the while walking towards me and placing his hands on eitherside of my chair for the second time that day and he lent towards my ear. "You have no idea how relieved I was to hear you tell him to stay away from you. As wrong as this situation is, I don't want it to stop" He breathed placing a chaste kiss under my ear. His hands gripped the padding of the chairs arms tightly as though he was trying to hold back. "And your feelings on this?" He asked almost tentatively.

I looked at him through the corners of my eyes. "I know this is wrong too, there's no doubting that. Though I don't want this to stop either. Though I do need to know your feelings beofre anything else happens" I said looking directly at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked leaning away from me a little.

"Is it just a physical relationship you want or something else?" I asked.

"Ah, that. This is something else I have been thinking a lot about. I do not want this just to be a physical thing between us." he stated. He actually looked sincere and it was nice.

"That was the answer I wanted" I smiled. I saw hs eyes flash though I wasn't sure why. He leaned into me again and kissed me. I kissed back. This was different to the kiss we shared last night. The kiss last night was very heated and rushed, this one was passionate and I coudl literally see fireworks. As corny as that sounds. I felt his hand move to my neck as he deeped the kiss a little and when the need for air became apparent we broke apart and looked at one another. I smiled again and for one I atually saw the resmbalance of a smile appear on his lips.

"Perhaps you should go back to your dormitory now. Curfew is in just a few minutes" He said as he leant away from me and stood. I did too.

"Yeah my friends will be wondering where I am" I replied as I walked towards the door, he followed me. Before I could open the door he pressed himself against me and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. After we broke apart I opened the door and walked towards my common room.

Snape's P.O.V

I watched as she walked out of my office and I closed the door behind her.

'Yes' the voice in my head said to me.

'What?' I asked it.

'You finally said everything you wanted to her and now you can be with her' it said to me.

A small smile appeared on my lips. I walked back over to my desk thinking about the kiss we shared, though short it was very passionate and I could admit I enjoyed it. As I sat in my chair I saw the envelope Albus had given to Stephanie for me.

I picked it up and opened it. There were only a few lines in the middle of the parchment. They stated 'Hogwarts has rules and this wont be breaking them. Tell her how your feelings towards her and she will return them'. Shocked came over my face. He knows. I looked back at the paper and saw faint writing. I turned it over and it stated 'Yes I know'. A sigh left my lips. No wonderhe was always turning up out of nowhere when we were together. 'Meddling old man' I sneered in my head.

Stephanie's P.O.v

I was walking up the stairs towards the common room ready to reveal all to Hermione when I saw Professor Dumbledore. 'Again, this man has to be following me'.

"Hello Sir." I said as he stopped in front of me. "Hello again Miss Ravens. I have a quick question. Did Severus open the letter I told you to give him?" he asked looking at me with a wide grin. "Erm, he didn't open it when I was in the room, though thats not to say he didn't open it when I left." I replied.

"Oh so that smile on your face is becuse of something else. Perhaps he did what I said before he opened my letter." He ramble on as he walked closer to me. "Do not feel guilty or as though you are in the wrong. This is not technically against Hogwarts rules" he smile as he left with a wink.

I, was confused. Then it dawned on me. 'He knows...Great' though I was still msiling, especially after what he said. he was right this wasnt exactly again the rules.


End file.
